Solitude Dreams
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: AU ROTG dimana Pitch adalah master dari sebuah mansion gelap. Jack terperangkap beku dalam penjara es di sel terbawah mansion gelap tersebut. Adakah yang akan menyelamatkannya ? Siapa lagi yang berani membawa cahaya, bukan harapan, melainkan mimpi yang indah untuk membebaskan jiwa yang kesepian tersebut. Angst and Shonen ai. Pairing SandyxPitch.


******Yap. Ini pairing kecil antara Sandy dan Pitch XD. **Fanfic ini dibuat untuk _festival literasi dari fandom_: Rise of The Guardians. Sekalian saya memang fans RoTG tapi belum sempat membuat fanartnya~ Idenya langsung saja namun memang saya suka pair Sandy dan Pitch~ (Entah mengapa membayangkan Pitch selalu ukenya mwahahaha~ XD ). *le cough* seharusnya sih rating T atau apa gitu... saya memasukan ratingnya mungkin karena gelapnya cerita dan ada yaoinya,ya ? :D

**Minimal 1000 kata? saya buat 1450 an tanpa author note~ :D**

**Pastinya angst dan fluff walau Yaoi... entahlah...setidaknya Shonen ai. Semoga dapat diterima dan diminati~**

**Enjoye~ Mohopn review untuk komentarnya~ :)**

**Disclaimer : Rise Of The Guardians bukan milikku. =u=b**

* * *

Kegelapan yang ada bukanlah apa yang tidak pernah memilih, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk hidup dan terungkap nyata di dunia ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan sedikitpun cahaya di dalam hidupnya. Mengapa ? Karena dunia ini hanya penuh dengan kegelapan. Matanya hanya terisi kegelapan seakan dirinya telah dibutakan sejak lahir. Perasaan menyedihkan itu membuat dirinya tersiksa, membuatnya teriris sedikit demi sedikit menarik sisa jiwanya, dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu... Sesuatu yang hitam dan gelap.

Warna kulitnya berubah lambat laun menjadi pucat, bukan pucat putih melainkan pucat hitam. Seperti diri kita jika terkena bayangan. Terlihat menakutkan, dibenci dan menanggung suatu beban yang tidak dapat dilupakan, kesepian.

Ia tidak pernah memilih ini. Tidak pernah dirinya memilih ini. Ia tidak pernah memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di sebuah rumah besar tidak berpenghuni, ia TIDAK PERNAH memilih untuk hidup sendirian dimana dirinya tidak bisa mati namun tidak hidup sama sekali. Pemikiran ini merusak jiwanya, merusak tubuhnya dan memasuki pikirannya setiap saat. Ia tidak memilih untuk mengambil anak itu. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia hanya menemukan anak itu membeku di depan taman gersangnya. Hari itu turun salju, musim dingin yang ironis seperti biasanya, anak yang entah muncul dari mana itu membeku tepat di depan rumahnya. Kelopak matanya yang indah tertutup.

Saat itu dia berpikir untuk mengambil anak itu selamanya.

Ini satu-satunya cara.

Ia tidak akan lagi kesepian.

Ia membiarkannya membeku demi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu. Tidak ada yang perlu mencari anak dapat menjadi hanya miliknya.

...Dan ia tidak akan lagi kesepian.

Selamanya anak itu menghilang dari antara anak-anak lainnya yang bermain dengan bahagianya. Hanya tertinggal memori yang menyenangkan dan kisah kisah masa kecil yang ada hanya untuk dilupakan. Disana , di mansion itu anak itu terus akan dikenang, selamanya milik dirinya, tidak akan ada yang menganggunya.

**_Kluk?_**

"Apa Sandy ? Kau tidak mengerti ceritanya ?" Santa tertawa kecil melihat anak yang pendiam itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sandy, setidaknya itu panggilan anak kecil berambut emas itu mengangguk. Ia berlarian dengan kaki kecilnya mengambil cokelat panas di atas meja dan turun kembali duduk dekat sofa tempat Santa berada. Ia tersenyum lebar penuh arti sambil meminum cokelat panas di mug miliknya.

"Walah... Intinya..." Santa batuk sejenak. "Dahulu ada anak bernama Jack, dia spesial, sama seperti kamu dan aku. Sekarang dia hilang. Intinya begitu." Jawab Santa dengan pendek, membuat Sandy semakin bingung akan apa inti cerita yang diceritakannya.

Sandy cemberut, membuat Santa tersenyum kecil.

"_Hohoho~ _Rumornya, Jack itu masih ada, disana..." Santa menunjuk sebuah mansion besar berwarna yang ditunjukan jelas sekali karena mansion tersebut tertempa sinar bulan purnama yang besar nyaris melebihi besar mansion tersebut.

Sandy tidak melihatnya. Ia melihat bulan di sampingnya. Dengan senyum lebarnya langsung dirinya menggambar bulan itu di kaca jendela yang telah membeku, menggambar bintang-bintang kecil dan juga pesawat. Ia menyukai pesawat, dan segala jenis benda ajaib yang ada di kabin kecil Santa.

Santa hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sandy. Waktunya kau tidur..."

Sandy menurut.

* * *

Bagaikan lonceng kecil, Sandy terbangun tengah malam. Ia melihat ke arah bulan, bulan yang terlihat indah tidak dapat ia lepaskan dari pandangan matanya. Ia tersenyum menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Ia memiliki kemampuan, kemampuan hebat untuk menggerakkan pasir ajaib, pasir mimpi yang akan memberinya dan orang yang dicintainya mimpi membuka jendela kamarnya dan mulai melayang-layang. Keluar rumahnya. Ia ingin melihat bulan indah itu lebih dekat.

Ia membentuk kupu kupu kecil beterbangan dan mengangkat dirinya menuju jauhnya bulan itu. Ia tersenyum, tertawa ketika makhluk-makhluk kecil tertidur lelap memimpikan hal yang dicintainya. Sandy menyukai kedamaian dan mimpi ini... Bagaikan harapan, impian, atau sekedar angan-angan.

"Menggelikan..." Pitch melihat benang-benang emas pasir yang melewatinya. Dengan mudah dirinya membuatnya gelap, mengikuti arah dan alur yang seakan mendekat dan membesar. Sesuatu... Atau seseorang yang sangat berbeda darinya sedang dekat sekali dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kupu-kupu emas yang cantik terbang melintasi batang hidungnya.

_Indah sekali..._

Pitch tidak berani mengakui dirinya menyukai kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu adalah jiwa, segala hal yang manis dan baik. Kupu-kupu ialah cahaya...dan dirinya hanyalah kegelapan. Ironisnya, dirinya menjulurkan tangan hendak mengenggam kupu-kupu itu...

**_Pyash !_**

Hilang... Hilang ditelan pasir hitam.

Pitch mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kesal akan pilihan yang tidak pernah dibuatnya.

Satu lagi kupu-kupu melayang di depan matanya. Kali ini Pitch bersumpah akan sukses menangkapnya. Ia akan mencoba dengan sangat halus, sangat perlahan demi menangkap yang satu ini. Ia akan membuatkan penjara yang indah untuk kupu-kupu ini, namun...

**_Pyash !_**

Hilang juga ditelan pasir hitam.

_Tidak akan lagi !_ Pitch kesal. Ia akan menangkapnya! Satu itu yang tengah beterbangan di sinar rembulan, berputar dan menggelitik dengan lugunya. Ia tidak peduli akan cahaya bulan, ia akan menangkap apa yang dia inginkan.

**_Tap!_**

Tetapi itu bukan kupu-kupu...

Itu tangan kecil seorang anka berambut emas yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum. Sandy, hanya tersenyum kecil. Sandy menggerakkan tangannya membuat sebuah 'halo~ salam kenal' kecil dengan gestur tangannya. Senyumannya menyenangkan, menenangkan, menakutkan bagi Pitch...

Sandy kecil dan bulat.

Pitch tinggi dan lonjong.

Sangat kontras.

Sangat _ironis_.

Sandy hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat Pitch yang begitu kebingungan. Mungkin Pitch memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sandy sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah tangannya digenggamnya. Tangan yang dingin itu... Menggengam tangannya yang hangat. Sandy hanya tahu satu hal yang Santa sering lakukan kepadanya.

Ia memeluk Pitch.

Pelukan yang hangat yang membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Apa mau si kecil ini dengan senyuman hangatnya ? Pitch tahu anak itu akan menghancurkannya. Pasti, dia datang untuk menghancurkan kegelapan. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia akan melawannya...

**_Pling !_**

Kupu-kupu kecil berwarna emas bermunculan di sekeliling Pitch. Sandy tersenyum kecil seakan membaca pikiran Pitch. Sandy tahu, entah dari mana ia tahu bahwa Pitch menyukai kupu-kupu kecil itu. Itulah mimpi kesayangannya... Mimpi kesayangan Pitch.

Pitch kemudian tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kupu-kupu emas yang ia inginkan...

Ia akan mengambil Sandy.

* * *

Anak itu tidak tahu ia tidak akan keluar lagi dari mansion gelap milik Pitch. Ia masih terang benderang dengan pasirnya yang seakan menerangi mansion besar itu. Pitch hanya mendesah pelan ketika Sandy menarik-narik dirinya ke berbagai arah untuk bertanya-tanya mengenai benda di sekitar. Ada Gargoyle yang jelek, vas pecah, kaca pecah, banyak sekali penjara dan sangkar burung berwarna hitam yang Sandy tidak tahu apa gunanya. Hanya tersenyum, terkadang tertawa dan terkagum-kagum.

Pitch mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sandy. "Sandy, jangan berlarian dan ikutilah aku ! " Ujarnya kesal. Setidaknya ia tahu nama bocah itu Sandy sekarang karena Sandy menulisnya menggunakan debu di depan pintu sebelum ditarik Pitch masuk. Ia menulis di depan pintu mansion Pitch : 'Rumah Sandy nomer 3'. Huh ! Jadi ia merasa dapat tinggal dimana saja dan memiliki rumah siapa saja ?!

Pitch tidak tahan lagi ketika bocah kecil itu tidak mengikutinya malah berputar-putar sendiri. Ia menarik baju bocah tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Sandy seketika terkejut. Pakaiannya mulai ternodai takut akan hal itu.

"Ikuti aturanku, bocah !" Sandy dilemparnya ke lantai. Pitch merasa dirinya menang saat itu namun Sandy ternyata jauh lebih kesal darinya.

Baju Pitch ditariknya dan Pitch dipaksa membungkuk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat. Sandy memegang kepala Pitch sembarangan dan memberikannya kecupan di pipinya. Hal ini tidak terduga oleh Pitch. Hal ini aneh ! Dia terlalu aneh ! Pitch mulai takut. Kegelapan miliknya mulai memudar digantikan sesuatu... Sesuatu yang aneh...

"Hentikan itu !" Pitch berteriak namun dibalas pelukan Sandy yang seakan tidak mau kalah. Sandy yang kecil namun sangat pemberani, memeluk Pitch dengan eratnya sampai dirinya sendiri kagum bahwa ia bisa memeluk Pitch selama itu tanpa harus takut dengannya.

Mata Pitch mendadak tertutup. Entah ia menyerah ataupun ada suatu kekuatan lain dalam dirinya, ia membalas pelukan hangat milik Sandy. Perasaan aneh dimana seakan kau melihat cahaya dan kegelapan di saat yang sama. Mungkin seperti melihat matahari terbenam atau melihat cahaya fajar. Entah siapa yang akan akhirnya melahap siapa, keduanya seakan menyatu saat itu. Sesuatu dari dalam Pitch seakan terselamatkan. Kali ini Pitch mengecup Sandy sambil tersenyum kecil.

Es yang membekukan Jack perlahan meleleh. Pitch bahkan tidak menyadari anak itu telah menghilang. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah kehangatan daripada Sandy yang kecil. Sandy kecil yang tidak takut akan dirinya, tidak takut akan kegelapan, malahan, berani membawa kegelapan itu dan menyatu... menyatu dengan indahnya.

Hari itu Pitch tertidur ditemani Sandy. Sandy tidak menjadi boneka Pitch seperti yang dibayangkan, malahan sebaliknya, Pitch dijadikan boneka dan dipeluk Sandy sampai terbangun karena pelukan Sandy makin meremukan tulang belakang. Ia bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh... Sangat aneh...

Dirinya diantara kupu-kupu berwarna emas, di ladang emas yang indah. Kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya tidak menghancurkan keindahan emas itu, ia tidak lagi merasakan sendirian dalam mimpi itu. Ia melihat ada seseorang... Mirip sekali dengan Sandy melambai manis sambil melihatnya dari kejauhan. Lalu, saat dirinya menyadari, ada Sandy di sampingnya, memegang telapak tangannya dan yang terpenting, ada bersamanya. Sandy tersenyum, keduanya melihat fajar...

Mansion gelap itu tidak terlihat terlalu gelap sekarang...


End file.
